Scares
by RheesMag
Summary: Theresa Landon has no desire to celebrate the rituals of Halloween. What she wishes for however, is ignored by the few who want to celebrate with plenty of tricks, spooks, and scares.


Theresa wondered _who_ in the _hell_ thought it would be a good idea to spoof Terminus up for a holiday that thrived on scaring the crap out of people, and sugaring up kids. _Probably Greg or_ _Mike_ , she thought to herself as she strode across the courtyard.

Letting herself into the private quarters for residents, she felt a presence behind her that instantly sent a chill up her spine. Ever since the siege, Theresa never felt okay walking someplace without being sure it was protected. For that reason, she often avoided going anyplace after dark. Turning when she had her knife secured in her grip, she relaxed when she saw who it was.

Gareth, her obnoxious and slightly perky boyfriend who could charm the pants off of anyone who came through their doors. He was doing a late check before they would turn in for the night. Only this time, he was wearing that look that told her he wanted to have fun. Smacking him in the chest with more force than was needed, he let out an 'ow' of pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Theresa checked, not really buying that she did.

"No...not really," the leader gasped. "Just doing all this for your benefit, angel."

Theresa hated nicknames with a passion, but allowed them with Gareth. The way he spoke her name with such reverence and love was something she could never get used to after enduring a string of bad loves before the turn. Her mother had a name for the type of voice Gareth used only for her. The sotto voce that translated into a type of voice that was spoken under the breath.

When he used it, she felt as though the bad times she went through before and after the turn, was not nearly as bad. With Gareth, she felt peace that went beyond what she knew she should feel in the world they lived in. Where a second could mean the difference between life and death, and where they lived in a house of horrors all day, everyday.

"Do you want to tell me what's with all the-" screaming in both fury and rage when a black spider dropped on her shoulder, she turned to look at Gareth, and saw he was barely containing his laughter. "Halloween decorations?"

"Alber-Albert," Gareth was now laughing, further irritating the one who got scared. "Thought that it was-it was getting close to the real-real thing. You sounded like a banshee."

"I'm glad you think this is so amusing," Theresa huffed, still carrying the spider. "But I wonder if you think it would be so funny if-" flicking the spider on his arm, he yelped before he shook it off and pulled her into a kiss.

Kissing Gareth was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. Unlike many of the boys she played around with, they were always desperate for attention, and lacked basic manners. As a result, the kisses she had with them, were both rough and slobbery. With Gareth, he was gentle and soft. Smiling against his mouth, she lost herself in her absolute love for him. Complying with him when his tongue eased into her mouth, she sighed happily.

She was, perhaps, so lost in this rare time alone that she failed to notice the black cat slinking their way. Deepening their kiss, it was almost like the first time they ever had one. Theresa could still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Tensing when she felt the smoothness of something soft against her leg, she had a better reaction to the sight of a black cat than the spider.

This cat belonged to one of their people, and often excited newcomers who thought it was funny they had a black cat living in their circle. Reaching down to scratch its ears, she eyed the door down the hall that belonged to her and Gareth. As if he was reading her thoughts, Gareth began taking them in the direction of their private room. It was the only place that allowed them some privacy.

After they freed themselves from the siege, Theresa ran to her room, only to discover that it had been used to store the bodies of their people who died. After that, Theresa moved into Gareth's room that was clean. In there, she felt peace and protection from the hardness of the world. In there, she could unwind after a trying day, and hopefully forget the trauma that lingered after what happened to her.

"Be nice to relax for a bit," Gareth said. "Been missing you lately."

"You see me everyday," Theresa reminded him. "Except for runs."

"Not...not without a distraction. It's nice to spend _this_ time with you."

Theresa could not agree more, and almost told him that when they opened the door. Blood was painted on the walls, and their bed was covered in black roses. More than that, someone had gone to the trouble of serenading their room with heaps of toilet paper. Without a doubt, Theresa knew who was the culprit behind this prank.

"Martin," they both announced in unison.


End file.
